1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acquisition systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to an acquisition system compiling multiple inputs from different acquisition systems to determine a targeting resolution of an airborne target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airborne acquisition systems have progressed considerably over the past few years. Great strides have been made in radar and optical systems to detect airborne targets. However airborne threats, such as aircraft and missiles, have utilized increasingly sophisticated technology to circumvent these acquisition systems. These modern aircraft have become more difficult to acquire either visually or through radar because of the employment of new technologies and various ingenious tactics. For example, aircraft utilize high velocity on ingress to a selected target, fly at heights above the ground (both high and low) to avoid detection and avoid threats, effectively use camouflage on the aircraft, and effectively fly and employ weapons at night. Radar acquisition systems are used to detect airborne objects. However, with the introduction of stealth technology on aircraft, radar acquisition systems alone are not enough to effectively detect airborne threats. Existing target acquisition radar cannot detect airborne threats utilizing this stealth technology.
State of the art stealth technology allows aircraft to effectively become invisible to radar. Most conventional aircraft have a rounded shape. This shape is efficient in terms of aerodynamics but also creates a very efficient radar reflector. The round shape means that no matter where the radar signal hits the aircraft, some of the transmitted radar signal is reflected back to the radar antenna. On the other hand, a stealth aircraft is made up of completely flat surfaces at very sharp edges. When a radar signal hits a stealth aircraft, the signal reflects away at an angle, away from the radar antenna. In addition, surfaces on a stealth aircraft can be treated so they absorb radar energy. The overall result is that a stealth aircraft such as U.S. Air Force's F-117 can have a radar signature of a small bird rather than an aircraft. Thus, use of radar only to effectively detect airborne objects has become increasingly difficult and unreliable.
Although there are several different ways of acquiring a target, target systems only take inputs from a single source or type of acquisition system. For example, surface to air missile systems either use optically or radar-based detection systems, not both systems simultaneously. Oftentimes, the determination of a target resolution is difficult by utilizing only one type of system for the reasons discussed above. In addition, a confidence level of target acquisition often changes depending on the environment for which the acquisition systems are operating. For example, over New York City, the confidence level must be extremely high before authorizing the release of weapons. However, in a combat zone, the confidence level may be considerably less. A system is needed which incorporates inputs from several acquisition system sources, providing a selectable weight for each input to determine a target resolution based on a specified confidence.
Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an acquisition system which utilizes a plurality of inputs from various types of acquisition systems to determine a target resolution for a specified level of confidence. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.